Un bébé sur les bras
by Julie et Marine
Summary: Un bébé tombé du ciel
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

Titre:** Un bébé sur les bras  
**Auteurs:** Marine et Julie  
**Rating:** tout public  
**Catégorie:** romance  
**Personnages:** Bones et Booth  
**Résumé: **Un bébé tombé du ciel  
**Disclaimer:** « La série Bones ne nous appartient pas. Nous ne faisons qu'emprunter les personnages un petit moment, mais nous promettons de les rendre plus tard. Nous ne touchons aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement. »  
**Notes des auteurs**: cette fic a été écrite avant de connaître l'épisode de la saison 3 relatif aussi à un bébé!

* * *

Lorsque le docteur Brennan rentra chez elle ce soir là, une surprise l'attendait. Un bébé soigneusement emmailloté et déposé dans un couffin reposait au sol. Un petit mot déposé sur la poitrine de celui-ci donnait quelques informations.

_« Je suis Jenny Miller, j'ai 6 mois, mes parents ont été tué, tu es mon seule espoir Joy»_

Tempérance ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle rentra dans son appartement en tenant le couffin loin devant elle. L'enfant ne disait rien, un vrai petit ange mais la jeune femme n'y connaissait rien, alors elle mit le couffin sur la table, veillant sur le bébé tout en téléphonant à son co-équipier. Il avait eu un fils, il saurait quoi faire.

B (d'une voix endormie) : Booth !

T : allo, Booth, génial vous êtes chez vous.

B : où voulez-vous que je sois Bones ?

T : j'en sais rien mais peut-être que…

B : Bones, il est 3h du matin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On a un dossier ?

T : c'est vous qui me ramenez des dossiers dit-elle avec humour. Et vous êtes en vacances !

B : Bones !!

T : j'ai un petit problème

B (inquiet) : quel genre de problème ? Vous êtes en danger ?

T : non pas du tout.

B : alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

T : venez chez moi et vous le saurez. J'ai besoin de votre aide. Dit-elle en raccrochant.

Elle savait qu'il serait là dans une demi heure. Il s'inquiétait toujours quand elle appelait au milieu de la nuit. En réalité pas uniquement quand elle appelait…

Effectivement 25 minutes plus tard c'est un Seeley Booth les cheveux ébouriffés qui sonna à sa porte. La jeune femme se précipita pour ouvrir le plus rapidement possible. Elle ne voulait pas que le bébé se réveille et commence à pleurer.

T (chuchotant) : doucement. Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

B (curieux) : mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe à la fin ? C'est quoi ce cinéma ?

T (murmurant) : je ne veux pas la réveiller

B : réveiller qui ? Demanda t-il en haussant la voix, exaspéré par les cachotteries de son amie.

T : voilà vous avez gagné, elle pleure maintenant dit-elle alors que les cris d'un nourrisson se propageaient dans l'appartement autrefois silencieux.

Booth suivit Tempérance jusqu'à sa chambre où la petite commençait à s'agiter de plus en plus. Les pleurs redoublaient mais la jeune femme n'esquissait aucun geste pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras et tenter de la calmer.

B : vous ne le prenez pas ?

T : je…je ne sais pas comment on fait. Et c'est, elle ! C'est pour ça que je vous ai appelé.

Booth se saisit de la jeune demoiselle alors que Bones lui expliquait toute l'histoire.

T : j'ai déjà essayé d'appeler les services sociaux mais ils ne pourront la prendre que lundi. En attendant on est vendredi dit-elle en regardant sa montre, et je ne sais pas quoi faire d'elle. Il faut que vous m'aidiez. Vous n'avez qu'à la prendre.

B : quoi ? Mais non, c'est à vous qu'on l'a confié, pas à moi.

T : mais je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un bébé, alors que vous si, vous avez un fils.

B : mais ça remonte à longtemps. Et je suis sur que vous saurez vous en occuper, Bones ajouta t-il en voulant déposer Jenny dans les bras de la jeune femme.

T (en esquivant) : je ne sais pas comment on fait. Et vous êtes en congé alors que moi non. Et … et elle vous aime déjà, regardez elle vous sourit.

B : écoutez Bones on va faire un marché, je reste avec vous pour m'en occuper tout le week-end…

T : quoi ? Mais non moi je dois travailler et…

B : pas de discussion, vous prenez deux jours de repos, et on s'en occupe ensemble sinon je vous laisse vous débrouiller… à vous de choisir ? Finit-il en souriant

T (roulant des yeux) : d'accord. Il y a quelques affaires pour elle. Mais demain faudra acheter tout ce qui manque.

La petite commençait à chouiner, elle avait faim. Donc sous les instructions de son partenaire, Tempérance prépara le biberon. Elle le lui tendit.

B (souriant) : c'est vous qui allez lui donner.

T : Booth s'il vous plait, faites-le. Montrez-moi comment on fait d'abord.

B (soufflant légèrement) : ok. _La nuit promettait d'être longue pensa t-il_

Alors c'est très simple, vous vérifiez la température du biberon en versant quelques gouttes de lait sur votre poignet, si c'est trop chaud vous passez le biberon sous l'eau froide sinon vous pouvez le lui donner. Vous placez l'enfant délicatement dans vos bras, surtout maintenez lui toujours correctement la tête. Et ensuite c'est très simple, vous mettez la tétine dans la bouche du petit ogre et le tour est joué. Vous faites une petite pause vers le milieu du biberon pour lui faire un rot quand il est petit mais après ce n'est plus la peine.

Joignant les gestes à la parole, Booth exécutait avec brio tout ce qu'il disait sous le regard observateur de son amie.

T : ensuite on fait quoi ?

B : il faut la langer. Je vais vous montrer.

L'agent du FBI sortit ce dont il avait besoin, couche propre, coton et de la lotion. Il demanda une petite serviette de toilette afin de l'étendre sur le lit de Brennan, on est jamais à l'abri d'un incident avait-il dit en souriant.

« L'opération » se déroula très bien. Il était l'heure de dormir.

B : bien, maintenant au dodo. Logiquement elle devrait déjà dormir et faire ses nuits mais elle est un peu déboussolée, c'est normal. Vous n'avez qu'à dormir avec elle dans votre lit et je vais vous emprunter votre canapé.

T : vous n'allez pas me laisser seule avec elle ??

B (souriant) : Bones c'est un bébé pas un monstre.

T : je sais mais je ne veux pas rester seule avec elle. Et si elle pleurait, comment je ferais ?

B : alors vous étudiez des os à longueur de journée, vous êtes en contact permanent avec le danger, vous avez voyagé à travers le monde et un bébé vous fait peur ?? Rit-il doucement

T (un peu vexée) : je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais peur. Et l'homme a toujours peur de ce qu'il ne connaît pas, il n'y a rien de plus normal. Vous n'avez qu'à rester avec elle dans ma chambre et je vais prendre le canapé. Dit-elle en partant.

B (lui saisissant le bras) : restez. On est adulte. On va dormir tout les trois dans le lit, on placera Jenny entre nous deux pour qu'elle ne tombe pas, ok ?

T : ok. Dit-elle en croisant son regard.

Ils s'installèrent donc pour la nuit, l'angelot dormait déjà, Booth ne tarda pas, alors que Bones peinait à trouver le sommeil. Rien de plus normal, elle ne pensait pas se retrouver avec un bébé et avec Booth dans son lit ce soir. Bien que la vision qui s'offrait à elle la laissait rêveuse mais pourquoi ? C'est sur ces dernières pensées qu'elle s'endormit.

à suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews... En espérant que la suite vous plaise..._

* * *

**Vendredi matin, 10h**

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla le lendemain matin, Tempérance ne vit personne près d'elle. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve après tout. Cependant, arrivée dans la cuisine elle constata que tout était bien réel, Booth s'occupait de Jenny en souriant. Elle s'approcha lentement.

T : bonjour

B (souriant) : salut, bien dormi ?

T : ça va et vous ?

B : pas assez. J'ai appelé l'institut pour vous. Il n'y a pas de problème vous avez votre week-end. Il faudrait aussi savoir d'où elle vient et il faut que je retourne chez moi pour aller chercher quelques affaires et prendre une douche.

T : je viens avec vous comme ça on fera les courses pour elle en rentrant dit-elle en regardant l'enfant tendrement.

B : d'accord

**Dans la voiture**

B : avez-vous une idée de qui aurait pu la déposer chez vous ?

T (Jenny dans les bras) : le mot était signé pour Joy or je ne suis plus Joy depuis longtemps. Les seules personnes à savoir qui j'étais sont des connaissances de mes parents. Alors il y avait bien des Miller que mes parents connaissaient, ils avaient une fille Lynda mais c'est tout ce dont je me souviens.

B : j'appellerai pour que le FBI recherche tout sur cette famille, et je vais voir s'il y a des empreintes sur le couffin.

T : ok

**Chez Booth**

Ils étaient là depuis 45 minutes environ. L'ancien tireur d'élite avait pris sa douche et téléphoné comme prévu. Il préparait son sac lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Bones ouvrit en tenant toujours le bébé contre son cœur.

X (criant): Seeley

T : désolée, il est dans la chambre, vous êtes ?

F : Florence, sa p'tite amie enfin c'est ce que je croyais dit-elle en commençant à partir

T (tentant de la rattraper) : vous faites erreur, on est juste amis c'est…

Mais l'invitée surprise s'était déjà volatilisée.

B (arrivant derrière Bones en souriant) : alors c'était qui ?

T : votre dernière conquête, mais il semblerait qu'elle n'est pas appréciée notre présence dit-elle en regardant Jenny. Je crois que vous devriez la rappeler et nous on va rentrer. Je demanderais à Angela de m'aider.

B : voyons Bones ne soyez pas ridicule, je vous ai promis de vous aider et c'est ce que je vais faire. Et en ce qui concerne Florence car je suppose que c'était Florence, ce n'est pas ma petite amie, enfin elle ne l'est plus et elle a du mal à le comprendre !

T : on devrait y aller je pense si on veut pouvoir tout acheter. Dit-elle pour se défiler.

B : vous avez raison, allons-y !

**Le shopping**

Tempérance avait toujours détesté faire les boutiques, c'était une perte de temps. Et Booth n'en parlons pas. Mais contre toute attente, ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous. On aurait dit un vrai petit couple qui se chamaille sur ce qui est le meilleur à acheter à leur progéniture.

Ils avaient dévalisé les magasins. Ils avaient pratiquement tout acheté pour faire une chambre complète, en oubliant que la petite princesse repartait dans deux jours. Ils n'y pensaient plus. Ils riaient, jouaient, parlaient de tout et de rien. Jenny et Bones s'apprivoisaient petit à petit. Booth obligeant sa co-équipière à la prendre de temps en temps, à s'en occuper… tout allait bien. Arrivé en caisse, le téléphone de Booth sonna. Il s'écarta un peu après avoir déposé Jenny dans les bras de Bones alors que la caissière complimentait la jeune maman et son nourrisson.

C (souriant): elle est très mignonne, quel âge a t-elle ?

T (souriant) : 6 mois

C : vous êtes chanceuse ! Vous formez une jolie famille tous les 3…

T : nous ne sommes pas…

Mais elle fut coupée par l'arrivée de Booth, il rangea les achats en souriant alors que la caissière continuait ses louanges sans que le jeune homme ne la contredise. Après tout rien ne laissait présager qu'ils n'étaient ni mariés ni parents, et Booth appréciait beaucoup la situation. _Si tout cela pouvait être vrai pensait-il._

Ils regagnèrent ensuite l'appartement de Brennan sous les pleurs de la petite qui apparemment était affamée.

Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer, Seeley prépara le biberon qu'il tendit à Tempérance. Cette fois-ci elle ne chercha aucune excuse et nourrit Jenny sans protester. Pendant ce temps, il installait le matériel. Le petit lit et les peluches dans la chambre, les produits pour bébé et les couches dans la salle de bain, le lait et les petits pots dans la cuisine. Il restait les vêtements qu'il ne savait pas où mettre.

B (criant depuis la chambre) : Bones où est-ce que je mets ses affaires ?

T (allant le rejoindre) : dans mon armoire, il y a de la place à droite.

Il ouvrit la porte et constata combien elle était ordonnée, il plaça les petits rechanges où il fallait puis alla dans la salle de bain. Il s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte et regarda en souriant son amie tenter de changer la couche de la petite qui riait aux éclats.

T : bon sang ça n'avait pas l'air si compliqué quand il l'a fait, lui !! Et toi tu ne m'aides pas dit-elle à l'enfant qui gigotait sans arrêt.

Booth se plaça derrière elle et posa ses mains sur les siennes.

B (soufflant à son oreille) : je vais vous aider…

T (frissonnant) : merci

Ils s'occupèrent de Jenny, tout se passait à merveille. La bonne humeur était revenue. Ils la mirent au lit et quittèrent la pièce.

Ensuite, ils se préparèrent un peu à manger, mais Jenny se mit à pleurer.

Booth se leva et alla voir ce qui se passait.

B (entrant dans la chambre) : alors mademoiselle que se passe t'il, c'est l'heure de dormir !

Il la prit dans ses bras, la berçant un moment en lui parlant doucement.

Dans la cuisine, Temperance entendait ce que disait son partenaire grâce au baby phone.

B : il faut être sage et dormir maintenant.

Il continua à la bercer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme, il la déposa dans le lit et retourna au salon.

B : rien de grave, juste un petit caprice

T : vous êtes très doué, ça se voit que vous avez l'habitude

B : pas tant que ça

T : ben si quand même avec Parker

B : non, sa mère est partie très vite donc je n'ai pas pu trop m'en occuper

T : je suis désolée Booth, je ne voulais pas….

B : c'est pas grave, vous verrez vous apprendrez vite !

Ils mangèrent et discutèrent du coup de téléphone de tout à l'heure.

B : c'était le FBI, il s'agit bien de Lynda Miller. C'est bien elle, la mère de Jenny. Mais elle est décédée tout comme le père. C'est un jeune sans abri qui l'a déposée devant chez vous, on l'a interrogé mais il ne sait rien on lui a donné de l'argent pour qu'il dépose le couffin et c'est tout. Ce petit ange n'a plus de famille excepté vous.

T : mais je ne suis pas sa famille !!

B : maintenant si, elle n'a que vous

T : mais je ne veux pas d'enfant et je saurais jamais m'occuper d'elle à plein temps, je ne saurais pas être une bonne mère pour elle.

B : c'est faux et vous le savez. Vous croyez que les services sociaux c'est mieux ? Vous savez ce que c'est de passez par là pourtant !

T : oui, je sais ce que c'est. Mais je travaille tout le temps, je rentre à des heures impossibles, je mets ma vie en danger sans arrêt… alors je ne crois pas que ce soit une vie à lui offrir. Elle sera beaucoup mieux sans moi.

B (se levant) : elle sera beaucoup mieux sans vous ou vous serez beaucoup mieux sans elle ?

C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'il partit s'allonger au salon, la nuit avait été courte, trop courte. Quelques heures de sommeil ne feraient pas de mal après tout.

Bones décida de tout ranger en attendant et s'attela à l'écriture d'un nouveau chapitre pour son livre. Se plonger dans le travail c'est ce qu'elle faisait de mieux et c'est ce qui l'aidait à s'évader.

2h plus tard, Jenny commençait à pleurer. Booth dormait du sommeil du juste donc Tempérance alla voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure du repas et après vérification, la couche de la petite était propre. Peut-être avait-elle fait un cauchemar, ça arrive pensa la jeune femme.

Elle s'allongea prêt du nourrisson en chantonnant une petite berceuse que sa mère chantait pour elle quand elle était enfant. Elle regardait ce petit être si frêle et si fragile replonger dans le pays des rêves. Elle ne se sentait pas assez forte pour assumer un rôle de mère. C'était trop dur et surtout pas pour elle. C'est sur ces dernières pensées qu'elle s'endormie, une main posée sur le ventre du bébé.

Lorsque Booth se réveilla, n'entendant aucun bruit, il se dirigea vers la chambre de la propriétaire des lieux et un sourire vint éclairer son visage lorsqu'il vit le charmant tableau. Elles avaient l'air heureuses toutes les deux. Elles étaient si belles.

Les laissant dormir encore un peu, il prépara le dîner.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour vos reviews, voilà une petite suite!_

* * *

**Vendredi, 18h **

T : vous êtes déjà debout ?! Vous auriez dû me réveiller dit-elle en s'adressant à son collègue, tenant la petite dans ses bras.

B : vous étiez fatiguée et j'ai préparé le repas en attendant.

T (surprise) : merci

B : ce n'est pas encore l'heure du repas pour elle, on devrait lui faire prendre son bain et ensuite elle prendra son biberon.

T : d'accord, vous aller lui donner ?!

B (souriant) : avec votre aide…

**Salle de bain**

B : c'est très simple, vous remplissez le fond de la baignoire avec de l'eau tiède si vous avez un thermomètre, il faut que ça soit à 37°C. Ensuite rien de plus banal, vous la lavez et il ne faut pas la laissez trop longtemps, il faut éviter qu'elle ne prenne froid.

Tout se déroula à merveille. Ils s'amusaient tous les 3 et la dispute était déjà oubliée.

T : vous voulez bien aller chercher le petit pyjama jaune dans l'armoire s'il vous plait.

B : bien sûr, mais vous allez réussir à lui mettre sa couche dit-il taquin

T : évidemment !!

B : je dis ça c'est juste pour être sûr !!

Tempérance lui lança l'éponge de Jenny que Seeley rattrapa en souriant.

B : j'y vais, j'y vais, pas besoin d'être violente !! Rit-il

Bones avait mit la couche de la petite, et ils lui mirent ensemble son pyjama.

Ils sortirent de la salle de bain 1h plus tard. Logiquement c'est plus rapide la toilette d'un bébé mais ils s'amusaient tellement qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Il était donc 19h, Booth donna à manger à la petite demoiselle, pendant que Tempérance réchauffait leur repas et dressait la table.

**20H30**

Le repas, la vaisselle et les soins apportés au bébé étaient terminés. Ils s'installèrent devant la télé et regardèrent un DVD. Une petite séance de cinéma serait la bienvenue et cela évitait le dialogue.

Quand le film fut terminé, la jeune femme décida d'aller se coucher. Cependant, elle avait remarqué que la sieste de son partenaire sur le canapé lui avait laissé quelques traces. Il s'étirait sans arrêt, son dos avait dû en prendre un coup. Elle s'en voulait, il était là pour l'aider et elle n'avait même pas un bon lit pour lui. A moins que…

T : vous n'allez pas dormir sur le canapé cette nuit ?

B (surpris) : eh bien si, où voulez vous que je dorme ? Sur le balcon ?

T (souriant) : c'est une idée !! Mais je pensais qu'on pouvait dormir comme la nuit dernière

B : dans votre lit ?

T : oui, sauf que Jenny a son lit maintenant.

B (coquin): oh tous les deux, seuls dans un lit… ça ouvre pleins de possibilités !!

T : pour dormir Booth !!

B (souriant) : évidemment, pour qui me prenez-vous ? Je ne suis pas un garçon facile !!

Ils s'installèrent chacun sur un côté du lit, essayant de ne pas se toucher. Cette situation était vraiment étrange. Ils s'endormirent. La nuit se passa plutôt bien. Le bébé ne s'était pas réveillé. Et les 2 jeunes gens avaient un peu bougés. Tempérance était blottie dans les bras de Seeley, qui la serrait tendrement dans ses bras.

Le bruit du téléphone de l'agent du FBI le réveilla. Il se détacha de sa partenaire en souriant au petit gémissement de contestation qu'elle émit. Apparemment elle était mécontente de se changement de situation mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

On était samedi et il avait complètement oublié qu'il avait Parker. Il s'habilla en 4ème vitesse et laissa un mot sur la table de la cuisine.

Quand il revint tout était toujours aussi calme mais un bruit dans la cuisine lui indiquait que sa charmante compagne de cette nuit était debout.

Il entra dans la pièce avec Parker.

P : bonjour Dr Bones

T (souriant) : salut Parker, bonjour Booth

B (souriant) : bonjour Tempérance

T (surprise) : depuis quand m'appelez vous par mon prénom ?

B (souriant) : c'est exceptionnel (se rapprochant en murmurant) c'est en souvenir de cette nuit

T (confuse) : mais il ne s'est rien passé !!

B (souriant) : vous ne vous rappelez pas !! J'en suis vexé, je suis pourtant un bon oreiller !

T (le rouge lui montant aux joues) : ce n'était pas volontaire et je suis sûre que vous en avez profité…

B (souriant) : vous ne savez pas à quel point…

Jenny coupa court à cette discussion en commençant à pleurer.

P : vous avez un bébé Dr Bones ?

T : pas exactement Parker

B : je vais la chercher pendant que vous lui expliquez.

Le petit déjeuner avalé et la toilette de chacun effectuée, il restait à savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire tous les 4. La journée allait paraître longue s'ils ne trouvaient pas une occupation. Alors une ballade au parc avec des jeux pour Parker, un bon pique-nique et un peu de soleil étaient une excellente idée. Et rester enfermés n'était pas vraiment l'idéal pour des enfants.

**Au parc**

Seeley étendait la couverture et plaçait le panier à l'ombre pendant que Tempérance sortait Jenny de la poussette et que Parker partait en courant faire du toboggan.

Un week-end typique pour une famille normale. Qui pouvait se douter que le couple n'en était pas un, que le bébé n'était pas le leur et que Tempérance n'était même pas mère. Ils n'en laissaient rien paraître. Pour les gens qu'ils croisaient, ils étaient un couple mariés et aimant avec des enfants magnifiques.

T : vous pourriez me passer le bavoir s'il vous plait, Jenny a faim.

Il prit le bavoir, le mit au cou de la petite et tendit le biberon à sa « compagne ».

Ils passèrent tous l'après midi dans le parc. Bones et Booth alternant leur rôle auprès de Jenny et de Parker.

Ils étaient bien mais aucun des deux ne voulaient l'admettre, après tout ceci n'était que provisoire alors pourquoi commencer à rêver et à espérer ? Ils savouraient l'instant présent sans penser à la fin du week-end qui arriverait sans doute trop vite. Carpe diem, après tout la vie est faite pour être vécue. Lundi arrivera bien assez vite.

**Fête foraine.**

Parker voulut aller faire des tours de manège, ils allèrent donc à la fête foraine qui venait de s'installer en ville.

P : dis papa on va dans le train fantôme de Casper ?

B : si tu veux

T : je vais vous attendre, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée de montrer ce genre de choses à Jenny, surtout si on veut dormir cette nuit !

Les deux garçons les laissèrent ; une fois l'attraction finie ils allèrent à la pêche aux canards puis au tir à la carabine où Booth gagna une peluche qu'il offrit à Bones qui se moqua gentiment en disant que c'était très stéréotypé !!

Avant de rentrer ils décidèrent d'aller au restaurant du parc.

Jenny s'étant mis du lait un peu partout Bones l'amena dans les toilettes pour la débarbouiller un peu.

Au bout d'un moment Booth commença à trouver que Temperance mettait beaucoup de temps, il demanda à une serveuse de surveiller Parker et alla voir ce qui se passait.

B (en tapant à la porte) : Bones qu'est ce que vous faites là dedans ? Bon je vais rentrer !

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et la trouva inconsciente par terre.

à suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews... que de suspens...lol C'est l'avant dernière partie..._

* * *

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et la trouva inconsciente par terre.

B (se penchant sur elle) : Bones ! Répondez moi !

T (doucement) : Jenny….

B (regardant autour de lui) : elle n'est pas là ; que s'est t-il passé ?

T (se relevant avec l'aide de Booth) : j'étais en train de la nettoyer quand j'ai entendu du bruit, je me suis retournée, il y avait votre amie et après c'est le noir total !

B : mon amie ? Quelle amie ?

T : celle qui est venue chez vous…

B : Florence ! Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris ! J'appelle le FBI, je vous emmène à l'hôpital, et je pars chercher Jenny !

T : je vais très bien, pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, une aspirine me suffira

B : Bones…

T (le coupant) : ce n'est pas la peine de perdre du temps en discussion !

B : c'est d'accord mais je vous ramène à la maison avec Parker et vous m'attendez là-bas !

T : mais….

B (la coupant) : ce n'est pas négociable ! En plus je ne peux pas laisser Parker

Il déposa Parker et Bones puis prit la direction de la maison de Florence, le FBI y était déjà passé mais elle avait peut être attendu leur départ pour y retourner.

**Maison de Florence.**

L'intuition de Booth était la bonne il y avait de la lumière ; il passa par derrière est rentra sans être vu. Il trouva Florence en train de jouer avec la petite comme si tout était normal.

F : papa ne va pas tarder à rentrer, il faudra être bien sage

Voyant qu'elle avait un sérieux problème psychologique Booth décida de jouer le jeu pour éviter que Jenny ne soit blessée.

B (faisant comme s'il venait d'arriver) : chérie je suis rentré

F (prenant Jenny dans ses bras) : oh regarde qui est là !

Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa, Booth voulut attraper la petite en même temps mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

F : tu veux bien préparer le dîner pendant que je fais prendre son bain à notre trésor

B : bien sûr !

Au bout de 10 minutes Florence était de retour.

B : donne la moi, je vais aller la coucher

F : non, c'est bon je m'en occupe

B : tu as l'air fatiguée, je peux le faire comme ça tu t'installes sur le canapé en attendant

F (haussant la voix) : je t'ai dit que je le faisais

Jenny se mit à pleurer, apeurée par le haussement de voix !

F : c'est malin, elle pleure maintenant

B : je suis désolé

F (se radoucissant) : c'est pas grave tu as raison va t'en occuper pendant que je range un peu la cuisine

Elle déposa la petite dans son lit puis sortit de la chambre. Booth reprit Jenny dans ses bras voulant profiter de l'occasion pour sortir, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir Florence surgit armée d'un couteau.

F : tu crois vraiment que je si bête que ça !! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton manège !

B : écoute Florence, calme toi on va parler

F : ne me dis pas de me calmer ! Donne moi la petite !

B (calmement) : non !

F : tu n'es pas en position de me refuser des choses.

B (reposant Jenny dans le berceau mais restant devant pour empêcher Florence de s'approcher) : c'est toi qui n'est pas en position d'exiger quoique ce soit. Tu crois vraiment que je suis rentré sans avoir appelé le FBI avant. Ils doivent déjà être tout autour de la maison, tu ne peux pas t'en sortir !

Dans un dernier espoir elle se jeta sur lui, il la maîtrisa et fit rentrer les agents du FBI. Ceux-ci l'embarquèrent et Booth téléphona à Bones pour la rassurer et lui dire qu'il arrivait avec la petite.

**Retour à l'appartement**

Parker somnolait sur le canapé, pendant que Tempérance s'inquiétait, et ceci tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vu Jenny de ses propres yeux. Booth rentra doucement de peur de les réveiller, Brennan se leva pour prendre la petite mais elle dormait si bien dans les bras de son partenaire qu'elle ne fit rien. Il alla la coucher alors que Bones partit chercher un lit pliant qu'elle plaça dans sa chambre, aux pieds de son lit. Parker dormirait près d'eux.

Ils dormiraient dans la même chambre tous les 4.

Quand elle revient Booth était assis dans la cuisine en buvant un verre d'eau, elle s'approcha de lui.

T : merci. (regardant son bras) : Booth vous saignez !

B (regardant son bras) : oh c'est pas grave, juste une égratignure

T : enlevez votre chemise !

B (souriant) : je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas un garçon facile !

T : je ne plaisante pas, il faut désinfecter la plaie !

Il s'exécuta pendant que Bones alla chercher ce qu'il fallait dans la salle de bain. Elle lui désinfecta la blessure puis lui fit un bandage.

B : merci. Bones dites moi la vérité ! Ma chemise va-t-elle survivre ?

T : non je crois que malheureusement le coup lui a été fatal !

Ils se mirent tous les deux à rire.

T : vous savez Booth je pense que vous devriez mieux choisir vos petites amies la prochaine fois !

B : hey ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était une folle schizophrène

T : vous êtes sorti avec elle toute même

B : 1 semaine, j'avais bien vu qu'elle n'était pas nette mais je ne croyais pas que c'était à ce point là !

Ils furent interrompus par Jenny qui pleurait et Parker qui avait soif.

Une fois les enfants recouchés c'est presque naturellement qu'ils prirent place sur le sofa, épuisés par cette journée mais aussi comblés. Bones avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire sans que celui-ci n'y trouve à y redire. Ils se rapprochaient tout doucement. L'arrivée de Jenny dans leur vie était un bouleversement, mais sans doute un bouleversement bénéfique pour leur relation.

Ils parlaient doucement, pour ne pas réveiller les enfants, de la journée écoulée et des frasques des petits monstres. Parker faisant du toboggan façon superman, Jenny se mettant sur le ventre pour prendre le large… bref que des bons moments pour une journée merveilleuse. Ils tombaient de sommeil et prirent la direction de la chambre en se tenant la main sans même y prendre garde. C'est étrange comment l'inconscient peut surgir parfois. Quelques lapsus, quelques tutoiements dits sans prêter attention, quelques gestes discrets qu'on ne se permettrait pas en temps normal, comme à cet instant, se prendre par la main.

Ils se couchèrent rapidement et s'endormirent tout aussi vite. Seulement à 4h du matin, Parker gesticulait dans tous les sens, il faisait un cauchemar. Contre toute attente ce fut Bones et non son père qu'il vit à son chevet lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Cette dernière ayant entendu le garçonnet, s'était dégagée de l'étreinte de son ami, pour veiller le petit.

Parker effrayé par son mauvais rêve, sauta dans les bras de la jeune femme en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle le rassura tendrement comme une mère l'aurait fait, le remit sous les couvertures et l'embrassa sur le front avant de reprendre sa place dans les bras de Booth qu'elle pensait endormi. Pourtant à peine avait-elle glissé dans ses bras qu'il avait resserré son étreinte, inconsciemment pensa t-elle. Cependant, une fois les yeux de l'anthropologue clos, un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Seeley. Il ne dormait plus et était plus qu'heureux de l'initiative de Tempérance.

Le petit matin les trouva serrés l'un contre l'autre. Bones était dos à son partenaire qui lui encerclait la taille, sa main délicatement posée sur son ventre. Une main de la jeune femme reposant sur la sienne. Ils ne dormaient plus ni l'un ni l'autre mais ne voulaient bouger pour rien au monde.

Ce fut Booth qui engagea les « hostilités », il se rapprocha davantage et posa ses lèvres dans le cou de Brennan. Des frissons parcoururent son corps mais elle ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Ils avaient flirtés depuis 2 jours et appréciaient cet état de fait. Il était peut-être temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Tempérance pencha la tête de telle manière qu'elle lui donna plus libre accès à son cou. Elle savourait sa tendresse et la douceur de ses baisers mais fini tout de même par se retourner. Devant son regard d'approbation, le jeune homme se pencha lentement jusqu'à atteindre les lèvres douces de Bones. Au début ce ne fut que des effleurements, quelques légères pressions de temps à autre. Ils se cherchaient et s'apprivoisaient en douceur. Puis, un baiser tendre et langoureux s'engagea. Quand leurs bouches se détachèrent, Seeley glissa sa tête dans le cou de sa compagne tandis qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux.

Tout venait de changer, ils le savaient, aucun mot n'était nécessaire. Et ils auraient bien le temps de parler dans la journée. Pour le moment ils n'avaient besoin que de la présence de l'autre et de ses gestes attentionnés.

Ils restèrent au lit encore une demi heure échangeant baiser et caresses. Parker venait de se réveiller et criait famine. Jenny ne tarda pas à faire de même et une nouvelle journée commençait pour le tout nouveau couple.

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews qui nous ont fait tès plaisir.

Voici la fin de cette fic, nous espèrons qu'elle vous plaira!

* * *

**Dans la cuisine**

T : fini tes céréales Parker s'il te plait

P : est-ce que je pourrais aller jouer après ?

T : si tu prends ta douche avant.

P (souriant) : marché conclu

Booth venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec le bébé qu'il venait de nourrir et de doucher.

T (souriant) : qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ?

B (souriant) : rien, tu es belle.

T (septique) : bien sûr !! Tu veux me demander un service ?

B : je ne plaisante pas

T : je veux bien te croire bien que ce ne soit pas très réaliste.

B : ça l'est pour moi.

Touchée par ses paroles Tempérance se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser. Un baiser écourté par les rires de Parker et les cris Jenny. Le petit bonhomme riait au fait que son papa et le Dr Bones soient en train de s'embrasser et Jenny criait car elle détestait ne plus être le centre d'intérêt.

P (souriant) : vous êtes amoureux ?

N'ayant pas encore discutés de leur relation, ils furent pris un peu au dépourvu. Booth avait un peu peur de la réaction de Brennan et pourtant c'est elle qui lui répondit.

T (souriant) : je crois qu'on peut dire ça.

P : cool dit-il en courant vers Tempérance qui le prit dans ses bras.

B (souriant) : oh oui, c'est cool. Ajouta t-il en souriant à sa compagne.

Ce petit intermède terminé. Parker était parti jouer, Jenny faisait la sieste et une discussion devait avoir lieu.

B : tu veux qu'on en parle ? Je sais que tu n'es pas très à l'aise avec tout ce qui concerne les sentiments et le fait qu'on travaille ensemble n'arrange rien.

T : j'aimerai bien parler mais je ne sais pas par où commencer.

B : bien alors je vais te poser des questions. Que penses-tu de notre relation ? Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?

T : j'aimerai qu'on aille doucement pour ne pas tout gâcher.

B (souriant) : ça me va. Que comptes-tu faire pour Jenny ?

T (perdue) : comment ça ?

B : est-ce que tu comptes la garder ?

T : je me suis attachée à elle mais je ne me sens pas capable de l'élever seule.

B : tu n'es plus seule, je suis là.

T : mais même si on est ensemble, tu ne seras pas toujours là et on a des métiers prenant.

B : en ce qui concerne nos métiers, il ne tient qu'à nous de faire moins d'heures et je suis sûr qu'Angela sera contente de faire la baby-sitter pour nous. Quant à la question de savoir si je serais toujours là, je serais là chaque fois que tu le voudras. C'est toi qui décides.

T : tu serais prêt à faire tout ça pour moi ? Tu serais prêt à un être un père pour Jenny ?

B : bien sûr, si c'est ce que tu veux. Je l'aime et je t'aime aussi. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de former une famille tous les 4. Je suis sûr que Parker serait ravi d'avoir une petite sœur. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

T (glissant ses bras autour de son cou) : j'en dis que je ne veux plus aller aussi doucement que ça. J'en dis que mon bureau ferait une très belle chambre pour les enfants. J'en dis que je t'aime et j'en dis que je serai ravie d'avoir une famille. Finit-elle en l'embrassant.

Un bébé était apparu devant une porte et tout avait changé. Une famille venait de se former sans que rien ne le laisse présager. Un bébé sur les bras n'avait peut-être pas que des inconvénients après tout. Et tout comme Bones, il ne faut jamais dire jamais. On ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait.

**Fin.**


End file.
